rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Modern
=This is a design document= This is a document in which I am going to outline my ideas about the nature of a Modern/Exalted crossover. *Exalted Modern is not the World of Darkness. It's really that simple. *Exalted Modern is Exalted: Second Edition. The setting is not Creation, nor Malfeas, the Underworld, Yu-Shan, or the Wyld. What's the difference? Simple: Exalted Modern is Autocthonia, in a very round-about way. The realm that we known of as our Universe has no native borders with the Wyld, and it was, in a way, a test-bed for Creation, spawned of Autochthon's infinite genius. It was unsuitable in every way to the Primordials, including him, as a realm to exist, for the natural laws that bind it together are so strongly inimical to Shaping that beings which arose from nothingness or from Wyld cannot Shape it. Autochthon left it devoid of magic, and for untold billions of years it permutated, whilst time elsewhere went by significantly slower from the perspective of the Great Maker and all others. Our history, our civilization, are all as they once were. On the third rock from the star we know as Sol, or simply the Sun, life arose, blossomed, flourished, without any input of Essence or design by Autocthon. These single-celled organisms grew, became multicellular, and evolved. This process was slow, but the potential was there; the Great Maker's hand was not direct in shaping us, or the world we live in, but the patterns involved in his design underlay, and are much deeper in the fabric of our infinte universe of boringness than even Essence. It was, in short, inevitable that life would arise; not just on Earth, but that's a story for another time. The important thing is that that life which arose grew, it evolved, absent the direct hand of the Great Maker, the infinte pattern of trial and error took over, as he had intended, for his things to grow without him. Our civilizations flourished, our history occured as it has, and all the while unnoticed by everything elsewhere. Until now. Pick a date and time. The simplest method would be to look at the date and time on your computer and pick that time, or you might go and play historical, picking (for instance) 8:16 AM, August 6, 1945, or might play forward, into the future. Regardless, you have picked a time. That is when the Magic comes back. The reason for this is simple. It's not "whatever," it's because of the failure of the Seal of Eight Divinities. For our universe is where Autochthon chose to hide himself away; floating an infinite distance away from all other objects in our universe, so far that the light from our stars, and the stars of other galaxies in our universe, failed to reach it, was Autochthonia, where the Great Maker slumbered. Within the hull of the realm he crafted for himself, magic flourished, but it never proceeded elsewhere. However, with the failure of the Seal of Eight Divinities, the magic flows freely. Humans, both those in Autochthonia and on Earth, are valid targets for Celestial Exaltations. In effect, the Essence of our universe has awoken, and with it, the underlying magic of our world. Terrestrial deities spring forth, Otherworld Gates are now capable of linking Earth (or Autochthonia) with other places, such as Yu-Shan, Creation, and stranger worlds and realms. The magic has awoken. *What about God? What about religion and prayer? What about the Design? **Prayer is handled normally. However, on Earth, most people pray to the Judeo-Christian God. Prayers to this deity are, and always have been, prayers in the name of Autochthon, the Great Maker. If any magical being arrives and says he is thy Lord God, that he is YHWH or that he is Allah, he is a liar. Naturally, this won't stop some genuine divinities from appearing and attempting to claim such; they may even look credible and be able to usurp the prayer that rightly the Great Maker's using prayer-theft Charms that would earn any deity in Creation an instant smack-down by the Bureau of Heaven, but in this unregulated universe will work just fine. **The Design of Autochthon covers the people of Autochthonia. It does not cover the people of Earth, nor does it cover any othe living beings which might have arose. Nor does the Loom of Fate extend it's reach into our world. Creatures of Fate which depart for our world lose their connections to the Fate of their homeworld in the span of a year and a day (the same peroid of interactivity is required to be "picked up" by the Fate of a homeworld.) That said, however, our world does not fall apart without Fate. It governs itself quite well thank you. Firearms The first thing on everyone's mind will, of course, be "how do you handle firearms." There are different rules of thought on this, that basically boil down to "action" and "grit." With the "Action" method, guns will be vastly underpowered. With the "Grit" method, they will be highly-powered, to better reflect their real-world dominance. I have chosen to go with this latter method: *Firearms (and larger cannons!) deal "Ballistic" damage. Armors without a Ballistic defense rating gain a Ballistic defense rating of 1/2 their Lethal defense rating (rounded down) or their Hardness rating if applicable (whichever is more.) Some bullets are Piercing - this hits the Ballistic defense value. **To put it another, imprecise way, against mundane armor all bullets are Piercing, and bullets which carry the Piercing tag are doubly-Piercing; only 1/4 of the Lethal defense of a given armor need apply. **A firearm's attacks which are enhanced to Aggravated damage use Lethal or Ballistic soak, whichever is less. Armors On the flip-side, most modern armors have high Ballistic ratings, but low or even nonexistance Lethal defense values, and low Bashing values. A bullet-resistant vest's kevlar weave will stop a handgun round, but offers almost nil protection against a knife stab, and insignificant protection against being beaten. For this reason, Kevlar is often reinforced with ceramic plating. Skills Skils remain mostly the same. Mechanically they remain exactly the same, but some skills are renamed purely as flavor conciet for the setting: *Archery is now called Marksmanship. *Ride is now called Drive *Sail is now called Pilot. That said, the skills remain the same: Marksmanship is most commonly used with firearms, but applies just as well to cannons, missile launchers, bows, and seige engines. Drive as a skill is most commonly used to pilot ground vehicles, but applies just as much when someone with the Drive skill wishes to climb aboard a horse and ride, and the Pilot skill is used just as much (probably moreso) to pilot watercraft as it is for piloting aircraft. The relevant Charms remain the same, though some should be renamed - Master Horseman's Techniques would be Master Wheelman's Techniques, for example. Backgrounds Many backgrounds are changed somewhat. Backing More or less the same. Decide what sort of organization you wish to have Backing in: it could be a corporation, a law enforcement agency, a branch of a military (not reccomended,) a civil service sector , a street gang, and so forth. Characters with Backing hold some sort of decision-making position, and recieve a paycheck or salary for their efforts - the nature of the organization and the character's position within it determine this, as well as how much work she is expected to contribute for her compensation. With some organizations, derliction of one's duties can result in demotion, disciplinary action, dismissal, or even incarceration! :As a side benefit, many such positions - employment positions, not informal positions - do offer perks and benefits, such as healthcare, company cars, mileage compensation, an expense account, and so forth. A street gang isn't likely to offer dental - but then, it's also not likely to havve ridgid, inflexible hours. The Backing background is expansive: it effectively grants Contacts, Followers and Resources equal to one rating below your Backing rating. But, it imposes obligations upon you, and they generally get more onerous as you climb in rank. The nature of the contacts and followers you gain is dependant upon the job: law enforcement Followers will follow your orders, for example, as long as they are within the law, and they may be willing to bend the rules a bit to lay some pressure out for you, but they're not going to perform hits. Corporate and civil employees won't do anything of the sort; but the pay and benefits tends to be better. Soldiers follow orders better than cops, but worse than crooks, and crooks tend to have the best followers, but they're also the most treacherous. In any organization, if you ignore your obligations, you will tend to fall out of favor and/or face disciplinary action quite quickly; within days. :This background is the best background to take to represent a "day job." The Resources background alone would represent the income from investments, family money, or being paid off for some favor by being officially placed on payroll and paid, but not actually working; a "no-show job." Entrepenuership would fall under the Backing background in most circumstances, but generally need to be adjudicated by the Storyteller. Three examples have been provided: criminals and law enforcement provide two contrasting examples of Backing in a trade where violence can happenand you're either upholding or breaking the law, and Corporate/Civil Service is the non-violent day job most people in the world hold down. :Note that Backing also includes shelter and such. You take home much more than your actual earnings, but it's tied up in things like brick and mortar and transportation costs. Street Gang, Cartel, Street Racing Crew; criminal The healthcare and other benefits are nonexistant, the pay is generally your cut of the money you make pushing or "protecting," however the hours are very flexible (if not entirely under your control,) and the membership will generally be willing to join you in violence for whatever reasons you see fit to engage in violence. You could be an O.G., a member of a drug cartel, a pimp or a pusher, a yakuza or a made man. You might also have a membership in a racing crew of some sort, in which case your pay is whatever you win minus your cut to those above you, and your cut of whatever those below you win. Being in a criminal organization like this means that you have to commit crime to make money, and the guy above you wants his cut; but you get to take your cut from those below you. The guy above you has a lot of control over you, but he usually won't be asking you to keep set hours; you either owe him a set amount per week, or a percentage cut of what you earn. If you try to fuck him and he finds out, he'll try to have you beaten to a pulp or killed; but the upside is that if you can kill him and not implicate yourself in it (or even openly kill him if his popularity with those above him or the vast majority of those below him has fallen to seething dislike), his job is now open and you're the obvious pick to fill his shoes. Do note that leaving the organization tends to be hard. You may need to move to another city and change your name if the organization is disinclined to look favorably on your departure. If you're high enough and know enough about them, they may well put out a hit on you, so it may be wise to slaughter your way out if such is within your means. Examples :ø''': Hoodie, prostitute, mechanic: Nobody answers to you, your pay is whatever the guys above you deign to let you keep. The guys above you exert a crushing amount of control over your life... But if you run away, they generally won't care enough to come after you. :•Tough guy, pusher, pimp, Newbie: Your character is a low-ranking member of the organization. You answer to someone who has a great deal of control over you, but he's generally not going to be telling you what hours to keep, just to do what he wants you to do. The guys under you are no-names, wannabes, prostitutes, or nobody (if you're a street racer.) You probably have access to a few perks from the job - freshly boosted, crappy rides, a handgun or a really shitty submachine pistol like a MAC-10; determined by the nature of your organization. This will also, on it's own, provide for shelter; either the gang or membership takes care of it's own, or it provides enough by default for your downtime activities to get something equavilent to a small apartment. :••Wise guy, O.G., Skilled driver: You've earned some cred to your name, been placed in charge of a few guys like you were before. You have more obligations - if nothing else, you need to spend some more time managing those below you - but the perks are better: a car without heat, a nice handun, a clean place to live in a quiet, if run-down, area. :•••Street Boss, Hit Man, Wheelman: This can represent a leadership level position in most street gangs; generally there will be a larger mafia or other criminal organization that has dealings with you. You may not be drinking Cristal except when invited to the parties of the higher-ups, but you have the capacity for bling. Generally this position affords a fairly nice car without heat, most small arms you can ask for, and a nice place to live, like a suburban house or an apartment in a nice part of town. Your ranking may be organizational, or it may be because you're a professional called upon to do dangerous felonies for which the death sentance is standard in most of the United States. If it's the former, you can call upon the muscle of those below you, and those below them; if it's the latter, you can call upon favors; obligata, owed to you by the higher-ups for jobs past done, who will put those other sort of people at your service to do what you need done, in addition to your fee for contract killings or bank jobs or whatever. :••••Made Man, Boss: You answer to one man and one man alone, that being the Big Boss, the Don. You have a big house in the suburbs, with a pool and armed guards from the ranks if you wish, or a condo in the expensive part of town. You can get pretty much any firearm you want; your job might require it, if you're an elite hit-man on-call for the don, or you might simply be using a big and/or fancy gun to enhance your penile self-worth. You're not expected to be proficient in it's use if you're a Made Man who got his position through birth, but if you clawed up the ranks the hard way, people remember and respect the way you can get things done. You hobknob with councilmen and mayors. :•••••Don: You '''are the boss. Generally, you don't answer to anyone, but your Family might be obliged to answer the call if the Family from back home gives you a call and needs something done. Your financial output is maintenance money for the rest of the Family more than someone taking a cut from you. You have a mansion and a penthouse suite in the heart of the good part of town. You eat with State and Federal Congressmen, and have armed guards with you wherever you go. You can retire from "the life" whenever you want to, and anybody who says anything disparaging about it will be swiftly met with the back of the hand of whatever lieutenants you had. :N/A: You run the uber-organization. Maybe you're the Don of the Sicilian Family that all the other Families answer to, or you're a supervillain who's brought the leaders of traditional crime families to heel. It doesn't get this good without a lot of hard work. Corporate Employee, Civil Sector Service; White-Collar This might be an office job, or a field supervisory position. You might be on hours or on salary. The pay and the perks start high, but they fall off around four dots in the background, and at five dots can't hold a candle. You have a lot of obligations, however, and the workforce under you might as well not exist for the purposes of using them for your own ends: they punch clocks or take their own salary, and their loyalty is to the company or service, not to you. If it's an office job, they expect you to be there sharply at 8 AM, and depart on-time at 4 PM. The private sector's payroll and benefits climb better than the civil service's, but public sector jobs' obligations tend to slack off more as you climb compared to the private sector; even members of the board of directors and corporate CEOs are answerable to the shareholders, whereas at the highest echelons of civil service you often get there by the graces of political contacts; cronyism and the civil service's legendary job security will keep you firmly seated in your chair through all but the most heinous (or scandalous) misconduct. A major difference, however, is that the corporate sector expects work to get done, and if it needs more time to get done than they're willing to give you, they expect you to do it on your own time, uncompensated, or at the bare minimum fuck you over with unpaid overtime. You're white collar private sector, you don't get a union. The civil services, on the other hand, are scrupulously fair to a fault: you may not do work on your own time; if you're doing they're work, they'll pay you for it. In a lot of civil fields, they prohibit overtime unless you get permission in writing beforehand. They're also more likely to pay you mileage, whereas the private sector would sooner insert a needle-tipped silly straw into their own scrotums and drink the precious bodily fluids within than part with any money they can get away with not paying you. Examples :ø': You are an office drone or a temp worker. Nobody answers to you, you answer to the guy above you. You punch your clock, file your time-sheet, do the job and get paid. Your prospects for advancement are generally more theoretical than actual, but it keeps you recieving enough money to live... Hopefully. :•A crew of people answer to you, and in turn you answer to your boss. You may be a frustrated lower manager, or a field crew leader. Generally your pay isn't significantly higher than those under you, but you have to do relatively little actual "work," other than taking reports, filing them on up, and telling those below you how to solve the problems they run into. :••Middle management. They've either promoted you above the point where you can do harm, into a side office where you rubber-stamp everything that comes across your desk, or else you act as a vital link between those below you and the people who run the office you work for. You can be eminantly dispensible but they can't find justification to fire you (or you know someone who makes firing you more trouble than putting you in an office and paying you a salary is worth,) or you can be the absolutely indispensible glue that holds the organization together, overworked and underpaid. The upshot to the first is that your day-job is mindless; the downside is that promotion prospects are nonexistant unless you get blackmail material on those who can advance you. The latter is the reverse; you're expected to do a lot, but as soon as an opening comes up they'll want to put you ahead if they can. :•••Upper Management/Junior Executive: You run and organize a department in the corporate HQ, or a regional office outside of it. This tends to have good perks, a lot of travel, and you get an expense account. For the private sector, here is where accountability starts to slack off, whereas in the civil service you'll still be held accountable for your actions and fuck-ups. You're one of the jet-setting business classes in the private field, and in the public service you manage a vast area encompassing more than one or two Northeastern States, or a whole Midwestern State. At this level, your obligations are abstracted, but they will call upon you to sort out the really major fuck-ups. Your name, if known to those more than two steps below you in the org chart, is feared; they've met you once on orientation day, ''maybe, and they never want to meet you unless they're being congratulated and/or promoted. :••••Executive/Member of the Board: Nominally, your responsibilities are vast; however, they are extremely abstracted. You're only called upon to sort out the titanic clusterfucks. In the corporate sector, your responsibilities amount to voting on corporate directions or offering your sage advice to those who do, handing out broad mission statements to the people below you who get actual work done, and representing the company. In the public sector, your responsibilities amount to the same thing, but you probably got your job by knowing somebody. You're only accountable in the event of a '''major fuck-up; the downside is that your accountability isn't linked to your own actions, you're on the line for the actions of those below you. Have fun while it lasts, but you'd better be good at covering your ass if a perfect storm of fuck-ups coalesces into a clusterfuck. :•••••CEO/Director. Your name is attached to the company, or you're the head of an entire Agency. Your obligations amount to little more than flying around and having videoconferences all day, your compensation is ridiculous (especially in the public sector,) but you aren't quite invulnerable. You're in the public eye, get used to it. Public opinion can see you dismissed, and if a company tanks, you may (but not nessessarily will) be expected to fall upon your own sword. You know somebody BIG, and he probably got you your job. :N/A: You head a huge, mutlinational corporation, or you're actually a member of the executive branch of your government; probably a Cabinet member. At this level, only public opinion can turn on you in the private sector; in the civil services, however, you probably won't last through a new administration coming to power without getting the old guy to demote you into a nice, safe five-dot rating before he's ousted; the upshot is that you can generally count on a five-dot reemployment in the private sector if that doesn't happen. You're expected to direct policy. Law Enforcement As a member of law enforcement, you're charged with protecting the peace, whether in local or regional service. You're generally issued a gun, a truncheon, and offered all the training you need to learn to use them; among the other tools of service. Your task is grueling, and your workplace might be a beat, a town, a county, a city precinct, the entire city, or a multistate region, if not the entire country. You're not paid enough for this shit, no matter how much you are paid, and you're expected to throw yourself between people and harm. The possibility for corruption exists, if you feel like making more out of your job than those above you decide you deserve, and you can get away with some minor shit, sometimes, but even middling big shit will get you caught out in all but the most corrupt towns. Examples :ø': Beat Cop, Patrolman; Officer of the Peace. You beat the bushes, walk the streets, drive the roads. You have a truncheon or baton, and in many countries, you carry a pistol on your hip, and possibly a shotgun or possibly a submachinegun in the trunk of your patrol car, and you are authorized to take human life if it is otherwise unavoidable or nessessary to prevent risk of death or injury to innocents or yourself. Nobody answers to you, but members of the public respect or fear you as appropriate depending upon who they are and how they view you. You are solemnly sworn to uphold the law, to serve and protect, and if nessessary to put yourself in the line of fire. You, EMTs, and Firemen form a holy trinity of civil servants expected to put themselves in risk in the defense of the public. You probably don't take home a lot of cash, but you're issued a weapon or several (and guidelines on when to use it,) and often will drive a car in suburban territory or even an SUV in rural territory issued by the agency you joined. You may also be issued body armor if you work in a big city. :•Sergent: Patrolmen answer to you; you're the guy they call when a situation doesn't need to involve the brass but someone above them needs to make a call. You're the one they look to for orders if you're on-scene and the brass isn't. You carry the same pistol the patrolmen do, but you're more likely to have a car (even in a city,) with a shotgun and submachinegun in it if the area's rough enough. Your duties are more or less the same as a patrolman, just with some added administrative overhead. Nominally you can get chewed if someone below you really fucks the pooch, but you can generally pass the buck if you can make a good claim that you couldn't possibly have prevented the situation or affected it. :••Ranking Officer, Detective, SWAT member, Internal Affairs, Federal Agent: As an officer amongst officers of the law, your duties are administrative in nature, but in small-town departments you still wear uniform blues and strap your pistol to your hip, and bear your share of the patrol duties. In a big city, if you attain this rank, you're generally either riding a desk (and thus only expected to qualify on the pistol range once a year or so and not to actually wield it except in times of exceptional clusterfuck,) or you're a detective charged with investigating serious crime, and you can wear whatever you like and carry your pistol in a shoulder harness. As a SWAT team member, your duties are typically those of a lower-ranking officer when you're not on rotation, but you're the guy expected to serve "high risk, no-knock" warrents. If you're in a rural or suburban area, you're probably part of a SWAT team shared by a large area, if you're in a big city, you may well be training all the time when you're not being sent into dangerous situations. If a terror attack or other big violent incident happens, you're going to be the one responding. You might be a member of Internal Affairs, one of the pariah police charged with policing the police. As a Federal Agent, you're a small-fish in the Federal pond; nobody below you in your organization answers to you because there's nobody lower than you (unless you want to push around the janitors,) but you're one of a special unit's investigators, and when you need muscle you can call upon local and regional law enforcement to render assistance. :•••Brass, Sherrif, Station Chief, Special Unit Captain, big-time Federal Agent: In a rural or suburban area, you are ''the chief, and quite probably elected, rather than appointed. Unless you're a maverick who insists on riding patrol like everybody else, you're not expected to carry your weapon on you, though nobody would fault you for carrying a concealed pistol. In a city, you head a precinct station, and are answerable to your director at the main cop shop. You may also head a special unit which encompasses multiple precincts, such as Homocide or the sex crimes unit, or a narcotics unit. In the Federal services you probably have a rank, and you head a team of which two-dot members compose. You're tasked with investigating major offenses against the law, but you can also wind up investigating minor ones that occur in your jurisdiction. :••••Big Brass, Precinct Head, Special Unit Head, Task Force Head, Regional Agency Director: Your duties are entirely administrative. If you're carrying a gun in the field, the city is in massive disarray and there's rioting in the streets; you don't get Law Enforcement backgrounds this high out in the sticks. You're disassociated with the actual policing work, you're a conduit between the big guy and those who direct the policing work. You organize an entire precinct, or the entire city's worth of special units, but you only got this job by climbing up the ranks, so nobody would dare say you don't deseve your position or your salary. If asses need fires lit under them, you're the one holding the zippo. In the service of the Feds, you direct your region's teams in the pursuit, assigning the cases. There's politicing at this level, so get used to it. :•••••The Chief, Director of a Federal Agency. You're the chief of a big city's entire police force. The weight of the whole city's worth of law enforcement comes down on you; if the politicians are unsatisfied, you will be hearing it. You may be elected or appointed by political forces, but you were almost certainly appointed from within your organization's upper echelons. The rank and file still hear legends about your deeds on the streets, hearing in awe of the time when, as a rookie patrolman, you took down five guys armed with knives using nothing more than your truncheon, and the politicians love the way you make the figures look good, if not actually bringing down crime. In the service of the Federal government, you head an entire agency; the rank and file don't like to hear your name, even if they are co-sited with your office. You're on a first-name basis with cabinet members, and have met the President and attend big luncheons and dinners at which he attends, representing your agency. :'''N/A:Department of Justice type: You're sitting on the cabinet, the president talks to you. You serve at his pleasure, and you're unlikely to keep your job past a regieme change. You're tasked with making bickering agencies work together, and it's not an easy task. Contacts Unchanged, really. Almost everyone has contacts, if only from their Backing backgrounds that represent the people they know and work with. Cult You can't start with this. Sorry, not gonna happen. If you earn it in play, of course, freedom of religion laws state that you're perfectly free to do so, but you'll probably catch a lot of Federal eye for heading up a cult. Thanks to the pervasive information age, even the smallest Cult will get you big attention; if it starts to get above three dots, you're going to start stepping on the toes of organized religions, and they will fight back. Expect zealots to want to see you dead, but you can safely ignore most calls to violence as being the windbag breathing of impotent fools a world away... Usually. Familar Unchanged. It's the same unremarkable crap that it always was. Followers See: Backing. You can use this to buy up your Backing-granted Followers if you need more people to do your bidding, but why? Manse A lot of Manses exist, even on Earth. Look to any spectacular work of architecture, monuments both national and regional, and so forth. Most of them will be accidental, however; you probably won't own the Manse, but most people won't notice the hearthstone and altar if you find it and take it. Manses on Earth tend to be subdued, without the magnificence and incredible, purpose-built constructions of Creation, so they're mostly valued by the Chosen for their hearthstones. Mentor More or less unchanged. Blind Master Lee is Blind Master Lee, in Creation or on Earth. Resources See: Backing. The Resources trait alone represents returns on investments and the like. It's money you don't work for. You can buy multiple Resources backgrounds, and using Resources to purchase goods is done away with: instead, Resources provides you a set amount of money over a set interval. The exact nature of your Resources background(s) varies; they need to be adjudicated by the ST. Resources needn't go above 5: if the player wins a resources split at the 5-dot level, they should gain an additional four-dot Resources background. :Some Resources dots may be fixed in value, such as annuities or settlements or the like, but for representing investments, you should roll your Investment in dice against a threshold equal to your Resources value once per year. A botch costs you a dot of Resources; any number of successes between nil and the threshold gets you something proportional to the number of successes, and meeting the threshold gets you the full amount. Exceeding the threshold (that is, rolling more successes than you roll dice) indicates that your investments have hugely paid off, and you gain a dot. :ø''': You do not have the Resources background. If you're not holding down a day-job, you're destitute, living off the streets or the land - your total income is ~ $500 a year. This is what those with ratings of naught and one-die ratings in Backing take home - this is their discrectionary income. :•: You have some investments or ventures. Your take is between $1,000 and $5,000 a year. Failing the roll but not botching gets you 1/2 of your dot's worth as determined by the ST. ($500 if you have a piddling investment, $2,500 if you're on the upper bleeding edge of 1-dot worth.) Those with two-dot ratings take home the middle ($2,500) in discrectionary income, unless the ST adjucates otherwise. :••Doing better. Your take is between $5,000 and $12,000 anually. Failing the roll gets you 1/2 of your die's value, one success gets you 2/3rds, and two successes gets you all of it. :••• This is the level at which you could maybe live off your investments. You get $12,000 to $50,000 anually. By now you know the drill: Failure gets you 1/2, one success gets you 2/3rds, two successes gets you 5/6ths, and three gets you the whole enchilada. :•••• Big leauges. You pull down between $50,000 and a quarter of a million ($250,000) annually. Failure gets you 1/2 of your whole value, one success gets you 5/8ths, two gets you 3/4ths, three gets you 7/8ths, and four gets you the big kahoona. :••••• You're '''wealthy. Your investment is major, between a quarter of a million dollars and sixteen million ($16,000,000) dollars annually. By now you know the drill: Failing the roll entirely gets you half, one success gets you 3/5th, two gets you 7/10ths, three gets you 4/5ths, four gets you 9/10ths, and five successes is the money-shot. If you score more successes at this level than dice, double your current value's worth up to the maximum, at which point you split off an additional five-dot background earning an extra million. At this point, do you even care? Category:Exalted